


Intense

by nhasablog



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, like way too much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Even’s hand found his chin and then his cheek, pulling his head closer so that their gazes met again. He was smiling. “Stop turning away from me.”Isak didn’t reply, because he knew Even wasn’t expecting it anyway. He bumped their noses together instead, relishing in the way Even looked at him, for while it made him want to run away it also made him want to never look away.(Or, Even’s gaze is almost too intense for Isak to keep looking at him, but he never wants it to stop.)





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> *dumps an Evak fic about gazes and kissing and tickling on you and leaves*

Two figures in a way too big bedroom, illuminated merely by the setting sun forcing its way through the curtains. Their bodies were close, but they weren’t touching, only absorbing. Absorbing each other’s energy, auras, nerves. There were a lot of different feelings involved, and it became impossible to pinpoint them all.

The taller one was more confident and was therefore standing straighter, though with a lowered head. That was the only way he could hope to catch the eye of his younger companion, who was watching the ground with a fascination that had to be fake. Acted. The taller one knew better than to believe anything was more interesting than their bodies being only inches apart.

“Hey,” he tried, for the other one wasn’t budging, as much as he was moving his head and gaze. “Look at me.”

A timid smile followed by a timid glance. There was a certainty in the hesitation, and the taller one could tell no regret was hovering in the air around them. Only nerves. A sort of insecurity. But no regret and no doubt. Only the fear that these situations always brought with them.

“I’m looking,” the shorter one said finally, his eyes flying from the taller one’s eyes and mouth continuously, unsure of where to linger.

The taller one smiled back, and he, too, seemed shy, in a way. It calmed the shorter one just enough to take a step foward and close the gap. Once the gap was closed they were past the point of no return, and it was okay. Neither of them wanted to go back.

* * *

 

Even’s gaze was too intense for Isak to be able to hold it for too long, but he didn’t want it to ever go away. He knew that Even wouldn’t always be laughing like this or smiling like this, but his gaze, even while flickering and sorrowful, was always intense. It drove Isak insane on several levels.

Even was doing okay that day, and Isak was happy for it. He was still in bed when Isak opened his eyes, and he seemed tired but cheerful, and when Isak caught his eye he still had that intensity about him. Isak knew he would be terrified to death if Even ever looked at him without it, and thus he absorbed its presence gratefully.

“Morning,” Even said, his voice low enough for Isak to tell he hadn’t been awake for too long.

Isak adjusted his position so that he was lying on his side. “Morning.”

“Slept well?”

“Better than ever. You?”

Even’s lips curled into a sad, almost apologetic smile. “Not too good, but it’s all right.”

“Did I disturb you in my sleep?”

“Oh no, no, you barely moved. It was kind of eerie actually.”

Isak let out a laugh that matched Even’s. “I guess I was tired.”

“I must’ve tired you out.”

Comments like that weren’t unusual, but Isak still had that brief moment where he didn’t entirely know how to react, so he averted his eyes with a grin. “Oh, ha ha.”

Even’s hand found his chin and then his cheek, pulling his head closer so that their gazes met again. He was smiling. “Stop turning away from me.”

Isak didn’t reply, because he knew Even wasn’t expecting it anyway. He bumped their noses together instead, relishing in the way Even looked at him, for while it made him want to run away it also made him want to never look away.

He’d lost count of how many times they’d kissed each other by now, but he would never stop being surprised at how eager Even always seemed. As if he couldn’t get enough of him. It matched his intense gaze perfectly, and Isak had never felt so wanted as he did in Even’s presence, which was why he’d never had the heart to blame himself for falling for Even back when he thought he’d been played with the entire time. But Even really _did_ want him, and Isak really _did_ get to kiss him so often that keeping count would be impossible. Waking up to each other was their reality, their everyday life, and while they would take it a minute at a time Isak couldn’t help but to adore every single one of them.

He pulled away long enough to mumble, “You’re being very handsy today.”

Even loved playing with his hair, face and neck when they were kissing, but that morning his hands kept straying; caressing his back, chest, sides. At one point they’d even gone for his thigh, and even if Isak had wanted to protest he’d been way too surprised to try.

Even licked his lips. “Can’t help it. You look so good right now. And you feel even better.”

Isak laughed and looked at Even’s chest, because he never knew how to react to compliments. Even’s hand reached for his face once more, and this dance that they had memorized continued.

“Look at me.”

“They say if you look too long at the sun you might go blind,” Isak replied, though he did as he’d been told.

Even’s face broke into a grin. “That’s poetic.”

“I think it’s just cold facts.”

“In another universe it could just be poetic.”

“That’s true.”

Their lips locked again and Even’s hands continued their quest. Isak was cupping Even’s face the entire time while Even just roamed, and Isak knew that they could stay here for the rest of the day if both of them didn’t have places to be in just a few hours. But to pull away to suggest that they should start getting ready was just too hard, so Isak stayed put, letting their tongues meet and their teeth clash while Even’s hands touched and touched. He didn’t know why, but he never felt self conscious around him, and therefore didn’t think too much of the constant touching, nor of Even’s need to touch.

Isak suddenly laughed into the kiss, pulling away automatically while Even asked, “What?”

“It tickles,” Isak explained, squirming as Even’s fingers still explored his lower stomach.

“Oh? You mean this?”

“Come ohon,” he breathed out with a laugh. “Stop that.”

“You know how you keep telling me how nice it is when I’m smiling and laughing? Well, you’re not the only one who adores it when your boyfriend does that.”

Isak’s hands sought out Even’s, and for a moment a battle took place which left them both giggling, but Even was older and stronger, so he pinned Isak to the bed easily with one hand while the other returned to his abdomen, this time with cruel intentions in mind.

He hadn’t realized he was this sensitive, but as soon as Even’s fingers started dancing over his skin he broke into bubbly laughter, his body desperately trying to get away from the sensation. But in the midst of all his struggling he realized he couldn’t say that he hated it. It was nice to roll around on the bed and laugh with Even following his every move. It felt intimate on a more playful level.

Isak discovered that his lower back was ticklish enough to make him shriek with laughter, much to Even’s delight. Combine that with a thumb drilling into his hip and Isak was lost, spewing out all sorts of pleas and curses in order to try to get some mercy. He was sure he wasn’t helping his case and that Even was merely having the time of his life as he tortured him to the brink of insanity, but the more sensitive spots Even found the less coherent Isak’s begging became, and in the end he was certain he made absolutely no sense as he choked out word after word in between all his laughing.

Even was absolutely relentless, he discovered a few minutes into the tickle fight. Chase in all its glory, but Even really did refuse to let him escape until he felt like he’d laughed enough, which he kept repeating each time Isak asked him to stop. But he could tell Even made sure he didn’t cross a line, for as soon as Isak felt like he would pass out unless he stopped he backed off, watching him in amusement as Isak gasped for the air he so desperately needed.

“You’re such an asshole,” he said once Even had heaved himself off of him.

“You love me,” Even replied with a smirk.

“Maybe I do, but that doesn’t make you any less of an asshole.”

Even hummed. “You like that I’m an asshole. It keeps you entertained.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Even rolled to his side to get a better view of him. “You love me. Say it.”

Isak felt his smile grow. “You can’t just demand that I say it. It doesn’t feel genuine.”

“You’re an awful liar, remember? I will know if it’s genuine.”

“Okay.” Isak scooted closer so that their faces almost touched. “I love you.”

If intense gazes could start a fire Isak would be burning up right now. “I love you, too.”

Isak bit the inside of his cheek. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Good.”

Even smiled. “Come here.”

Isak did.

* * *

 

“Isak?”

“Hmm?”

“Time to get up.” Isak felt something soft press against his temple, and when Even spoke again his voice seemed closer. “We’re gonna be late.”

“What time is it?”

“Past noon.”

“Shit.”

Isak opened his eyes and the room was brighter than before. He hadn’t realized they - or at least he - had fallen asleep again. Even was standing beside the bed, fully clothed. He didn’t look as tired as before.

“If I knew tickling you would tire you out this much I’ll remember to do so when you’re having trouble settling down,” he said as Isak sat up. “And I’ll be more than happy to help, of course.”

Isak ignored him. “Pass me my shirt, will you.”

“You wore that yesterday.”

“So?”

“Wear something different.”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“Nothing, you’ve just worn it for several days already.”

Isak huffed. “Okay, pass me another one then if you’re gonna be so fussy about it.”

“ _I’m_ fussy? Don’t make me pin you again.” Even grabbed the first clean one he could find and brought it to him. “Here you go.”

“Thanks. Are we late?”

“Only a little bit.”

“Fuck.”

“Hey, it’s all right. It’s just around the corner.”

“It your fault we fell asleep again, you know.”

“How is it _my_ fault?” Even seemed amused rather than offended.

“You refused to stop kissing and tickling me.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Isak got dressed quickly, pausing only to let their lips collide once more. Even seemed calm, so Isak tried to not be too stressed about their tardiness. He knew Even was right to not freak out, though he would never tell him.

“Hey, hold up a second.”

Trying not to think of the time passing, Isak halted in his step and turned back to his boyfriend. “What?”

Even was standing closer than he’d expected, though Isak didn’t complain. “I love you,” he said, all intensity and happiness. “Just wanted you to know that.”

“I already know that,” Isak replied, heart hammering against his chest almost hard enough to break through it.

“I know. But I wanted you to know it again.”

If there was a limit for how much two people could kiss a day they were bound to pass it almost as soon as they would wake up, but Isak didn’t mind. He didn’t even mind when Even’s fingers crept up his belly to give it a tickle, and he definitely didn’t mind when Even laughed at him jerking away. If Even’s discovery led to more laughter from both of them Isak would never deprive him of it, though he needed to remember to check if Even had any sensitive spots of his own later when they returned. He was sure he had at least _one_ somewhere, and he was determined to find it.

They ended up being 20 minutes late, but Isak decided that it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
